


Can we fix this?

by fraca4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraca4/pseuds/fraca4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Felicity discuss their relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we fix this?

Felicity and Iris were sitting in front of a roaring fire sipping some wonderful red wine. They had been planning this girl’s weekend for a while now. Felicity had noticed that Iris wasn’t her usually bubbly self and asked her what was wrong. 

“You know that I moved in with Eddie, right?”

“Yes” Felicity replied

“And you know that Barry told me he loved me, right?”

“Yes” was Felicity’s reply once again.

“Well, Barry started dating and you will not believe who it is”

“Caitlin”

“How did you know, I mean did everyone see it but me.”

“I think it just kind of happened. They were together all the time and it just evolved. Why are you upset?”

“He said that he loved me. ME. Then a short time later he is dating Caitlin.”

“You’re living with Eddie, you LOVE Eddie, don’t you want him to be happy.”

“Yes, but…..I don’t know. Let’s talk about you and Oliver”

Now it was Felicity’s turn to be quiet.

“Well there is nothing to tell, there is no me and Oliver. I am seeing Ray, which is so cliché, and Oliver started seeing someone.”

“And”

“There is no and, I told him that I didn’t want to be a woman that he loved, so he started seeing someone else.” 

Iris looked at her friend; she could tell by the tone of voice Felicity had used that he was hurt. 

“Stinks when they actually do move on doesn’t it.”

Felicity was quiet for a few moments and then with tears in her eyes she replied “Yes, he said he loved me and now he found someone else. How much did he love me, really?”

Iris looked at her friend with sympathy “You’re with Ray now, don’t you want Oliver to be happy, don’t you want him to find someone?”

Felicity just starred at her friend. Iris and Felicity sat in silence for several minutes both of them lost in their own thoughts. Finally Felicity said “Did we push them away, have we lost them forever, can we fix this?”

While still staring at the fire Iris replied softly “I don’t know.”

They spent the rest of the night drinking wine and watching the fire, both wondering about what might have been.


End file.
